


Еще одна история

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Darkfic, F/M, Out of Character, мистика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: О новом Верховном Лидере рассказывают сказки, и сказки эти все, как одна, страшные.





	Еще одна история

О новом Верховном Лидере рассказывают сказки, и сказки эти все, как одна, страшные.

Это не Сноук, который скрывался в тени, плел свои сети, как огромный паук, и о котором никто ничего не знал точно. Нет, новый Лидер щедро отсыпает пищи для слухов.

Он уничтожает мирные поселения и выжигает планеты, посмевшие принять не ту сторону. Он же лично выпускает кишки корусантским олигархам, паразитирующим на остатках былого богатства Империи, тут же поспешившим заявить о своей лояльности. Он не сидит в тронном зале под охраной, а курсирует, появляясь то там, то здесь, каждый раз лично прибывая, чтобы убедиться, что его приказы исполняются, чтобы самому взять в руки меч и явить собой пример. Его боятся собственные люди. Его ненавидят повстанцы. Его опасаются представители нечеловеческих рас. Он нигде и везде одновременно.

Тебя не защитят богатства, бедность не скроет, аполитичность не спасет. И, самое удивительное, есть те, кому это нравится. Те, кто утверждают, что галактике нужна твердая рука.

Даже если это рука безумца.

Рей только рада тому, что их таинственная связь разорвалась. Что она слышит лишь переиначенные слухи, медленно, но верно превращающиеся в легенды: о новом лидере, который чувствует ложь и уничтожает своих врагов пылающим мечом, а иногда — одним лишь взглядом. Что единственная возможность увидеть Верховного Лидера — на голограмме. Потому что если ты увидишь его живьем, то уже никому об этом не расскажешь.

«Он просто монстр», — говорит она себе. Монстр, а она лишь выдумала для себя его человечность. Ей не впервой это делать, и монстр ей это отлично продемонстрировал, выудив то, что она пыталась забыть — настоящие воспоминания о родителях.

Монстр, которого ей предстоит уничтожить.

Говорят, что Верховный Лидер пьет кровь убитых им жертв. Говорят, что он давно умер, а вместо него действует клон, или дроид, или Лидера вообще не существует, что он марионетка.

Говорят, что Верховный Лидер своими руками вырвал сердце у предателя. Говорят, он сожрал его прямо там, еще теплое и бьющееся, и кровь текла по его подбородку как у дикого зверя.

Несмотря на то, что Сила больше не сводит их вместе, иногда Рей ощущает на себе чужой взгляд. Иногда она просыпается от кошмаров, в которых она бродит в кромешной тьме, но тот лёгкий блик света, который она видит и к которому торопится, оказывается глазами. Два повисших в пустоте глаза с золотистой радужкой, похожие на змеиные, и такие же холодные. Каждый раз, когда Рей понимает это, она останавливается и начинает пятиться от них назад — и тут же срывается в невидимую во тьме пропасть.

После этого она обычно просыпается, тяжело дыша, в панике оглядываясь, боясь увидеть этот холодный змеиный взгляд здесь, в реальности. Но вокруг нее сумрак, рассеиваемый слабыми лампами или огнями снаружи, в зависимости от того, куда ее заносит судьба. Никаких висящих в пустоте глаз.

Но это не значит, что Рей не чувствует их взгляд, даже если не видит.

***

Их единственная победа — и Рей гордится тем, что лично приложила к ней руку. Даже если она уже не верит в Сопротивление, остальным это знать не обязательно. В битве, развернувшейся под холодным красным светом умирающего светила, где силы противника превосходили их во много раз, Сопротивление не просто сумело нанести серьезный урон, но и сумело уйти почти без потерь. Рей помнит, как в замедленной съёмке, как один из кораблей врезался в флагман, сдирая с него обшивку, срезая переборки как бритвой. Точно там, где был центр управления, уж она-то постаралась направить его как надо, хотя это потребовало неимоверной концентрации и сил — на обратном пути управление на себя взял дроид, а Рей просто бессильно лежала в кресле пилота, заново вспоминая, как взорвался ненужный уже корабль, и как за мгновения до этого она услышала вопль, полный боли и гнева.

Как бы ей ни хотелось надеяться, что Верховный Лидер погиб в центре, она знала, что он выжил. Но ее радовало, что хотя бы она сумела сделать ему больно.

Говорят, что Верховный Лидер не снимает своего шлема. Говорят, что у него нет лица. Говорят, что на его корабле царит вечная ночь, а те, кто служат там, уже давно не люди, они не дышат, не едят и не разговаривают.

Зато, думает Рей, они не предадут, так ведь, Бен?

Предательство всегда ранило тебя сильнее всего, возможно потому, что ты сам когда-то считал себя предателем?

Говорят, что те, кто попадают к Верховному Лидеру на аудиенцию, возвращаются другими. А те, кого он допрашивает лично, не возвращаются вовсе. Но Рей видела того, кто вернулся.

Лучше бы он не возвращался.

***

Кандалы оттягивают руки и не дают нормально шагать. Пока ее ведут по коридору, крепко держа под локти, Рей вспоминает, как последний раз видела Финна. Незадолго до того, как он расстрелял целый транспорт, полный их людей. Они ведь так радовались, когда услышали его голос, ведь все думали, что он погиб, что штурмовики убили его, когда сорвалась одна из акций (в Сопротивлении их называли освободительными, а в новостях — террористическими). Некоторые не верили, что он не приведет за собой хвост, но его корабль был чист. А потом, когда его все-таки подбили, и врач осмотрел тело, то он объявил, что Финн никак не мог связаться с ними по радио и вряд ли смог бы кого-то расстрелять, потому что был мертв уже неделю, и его тело начало гнить.

Но гниль не успела скрыть его ран, которые уже давно не кровоточили. Страшнее всего выглядела рана в груди, должно быть от нее он и умер… в первый раз.

«Интересно, — думает Рей. — Меня он тоже отправит обратно, как смертницу?»

Чего тут думать, она скоро узнает ответ.

В сказках, даже в самых страшных, всегда есть надежда на счастливый исход. Ну, или хотя бы не самый мрачный. Жаль, что сказки — это лишь сказки. А Рей предстоит столкнуться с реальностью, которая хуже любой из них.

В тронном зале царит уютная полутьма. Огромные обзорные иллюминаторы не скрыты занавесями, и свет звезд свободно проникает внутрь. Только он и слабая подсветка возле трона разгоняют темноту.

Штурмовики выталкивают Рей вперед, а сами торопятся нажать на кнопку в лифте. Даже несмотря на ограничивающие ее чувствительность кандалы, она чувствует их страх. Странно, но ей самой почему-то не страшно. Рей устала бегать и скрываться, устала врать товарищам, и часть ее даже хочет, чтобы все закончилось здесь и сейчас. Единственное, чего ей точно не хочется — стать после смерти послушной марионеткой.

— Ты не станешь.

Эхо искажает голос. Рей вертит головой, пытаясь отыскать его обладателя. Ее сердце начинает биться чаще. Движение в тенях отвлекает ее, и Рей поворачивается к нему лицом. Как и рассказывали: с ног до головы одетый в черное и в шлеме, когда-то разбитом и собранном вновь, закрытый от внешнего мира, Верховный лидер идет к ней. Его меч висит на поясе, а вместе с ним по залу будто расползается холод.

— Привет, Бен, — говорит Рей.

Кайло Рен останавливается в паре метров от нее. От холода кожа идет мурашками, но Рей не обращает на это внимания.

— Сними шлем, — просит она.

— Зачем? — глухо спрашивает Рен.

— Я хочу увидеть твое лицо.

Рей отвечает искренне. Может быть, она лишилась этой привилегии, когда отвергла его предложение, когда обрубила связь между ними. Но это не значило, что Рей не хотелось его увидеть. Наверное, так чувствуют себя люди, когда им говорят, что у них нога сломана и кость торчит сквозь кожу, а они пытаются посмотреть, чтобы в этом убедиться. Потому что собственные чувства могут лгать.

Медленно, будто двигаясь под водой, Кайло Рен поднимает руки и снимает шлем.

Повисает тишина. Становится слышен еле заметный гул, который издают внутренности корабля, скрытые за зеркальными и матовыми панелями.

— Тебе больно? — тихо спрашивает Рей.

— Не больнее, чем все остальное, — отвечает Кайло.

Металл врастает в плоть неравномерно, переплетается с нею, где-то уходя под кожу, а где-то выступая наружу. Обожженная половина лица словно пришла из чьего-то кошмара. И на этом израненном, изуродованном лице горят нечеловеческой яростью и силой желтые, как золото, глаза. Но Рей по-прежнему не страшно. Когда она делает шаг вперед, Рен смаргивает и хмурится одной половиной лица — вторая неподвижна. Неловко подняв скованные руки, Рей дотягивается до обожженной части, осторожно гладя бугристую кожу, которая, Рей знает точно, ничего не чувствует.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы мне было жаль, — честно говорит она.

Кайло Рен ловит ее ладонь и убирает от своего лица.

— Мне бы хотелось, — говорит он, — чтобы мне не пришлось этого делать.

Сказки бывают хорошие и плохие, и очень часто они искажают правду. Чудовище не становится человеком от любви, а простушка не превратится в принцессу. Тиран будет править долгие годы и умрет от какой-нибудь болезни, пачками сжирая могучих героев, решивших покончить с ним раз и навсегда. Так заканчиваются истории.

Но каждая сказка основана на какой-то истории. И чем дальше в глубь веков уходит история, тем сильнее меняются сказки. Возможно, через сотню лет на разных планетах будут рассказывать, как отважная джедайка хитростью пробралась на флагман Первого Ордена и низвергла тирана. Возможно, будут рассказывать, как он вырвал сердце из ее груди голыми руками, но не смог пережить полученных ран.

Как бы то ни было, сказки не имеют никакого отношения к тому, что творится в самом деле.

— Тогда не делай, — Рей произносит это раньше, чем успевает подумать.

Половину лица Рена искажает улыбка, в которой нет и капли веселья. Его рука крепче сжимает ее руку, и Кайло медленно притягивает ее ладонь к своим губам.

Странно, раз они не в сказке, почему им приходится играть роли, которые играть совсем не хочется?

В этот момент гигантский корабль поворачивает, и тронный зал медленно заливает солнечный свет. Первые его лучи бегут по зеркальному полу и рассыпаются бликами, а за ними следуют еще и еще. Тени отступают вдаль. Рей чувствует, что Кайло физически больно терпеть прикосновения солнца, она чувствует, как тени начинают крепнуть, густеть, и тьма расползается, пытаясь скрыть их от лучей. Но Кайло ждет, пристально глядя на Рей, будто надеется, что эти лучи сожгут его заживо, не пытаясь поднять и надеть шлем.

Это делает Рей. Поднимает его с пола и протягивает Кайло, приказывая:

— Надевай.

Солнце превращает тронный зал в сияющий ад. От света больно глазам, и Рей думает о том, что, возможно, кто-то специально убрал поляризацию транспаристила. И если бы это была сказка, то в ее силах было бы благородно окончить страдания злодея — или злодей в последнем рывке, преисполненный боли и ярости, убил бы ее и умер сам.

Наверное, еще ни в одной сказке герой не нахлобучивал шлем на голову тирана, не желая терпеть его мучения, и оба при этом оставались живы.

Это еще одна история, которую не расскажут, а если расскажут, то знайте — все точно было не так.


End file.
